The present invention relates generally to envelopes of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,507 and more particularly to an envelope of the type shown in this patent which is particularly designed for use with automatic currency insertion equipment.
As explained in the above patent, the use of an envelope type carrier for transporting money has been in existence for years and recently the banking industry has developed computerized automatic banking centers that may be positioned at remote locations and need not have an operator or a teller present for the customer to transact business.
The particular envelope disclosed in the above patent has found a remarkable degree of commercial success for use in computerized banking centers as well as drive-in teller windows. However, it has been found that such envelopes cannot be filled with currency utilizing existing automatic insertion equipment.